


无名的学者

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 神学院的学生无意中发现了神秘笔记。





	无名的学者

【特奥莫桑】

今天学弟在藏书室发现一本精装的以太学笔记，它不光为整一个子类目的教材要点做了批注，还详尽地在附注了每个条目相关的参考书籍，部分推导过程后面还有用颜色特殊的笔写下的运算方式，他们比教科书上教的使用起来更便捷。我从未见过能将高深莫测的以太学分析得如此深入浅出的人。

只可惜，这本笔记前面没有名字，也没有入学年份和班级。我本以为是主人忘了写，可转念一想，思维如此缜密的人会忘记这样的细节吗？就算一时忘记，以后每每在上面书写时也没有发现缺失了什么？我觉得这不太可信，便仔细查看了一下，发现它的第一页被什么人给撕掉了。

谁会做这样的事情呢？简直令人费解。

【让谢蒂】

我一看到特奥莫桑手里那本笔记便觉得熟悉，借来看过之后确认里面的字迹跟我先前借阅的那两本是完全一样的。

特奥莫桑手里那本《星屑残留以太的多重散射与叠加原理运用》，应该是关于陨石碎片的。而我手里的这两本则是关于偏属性水晶的，一本叫做《不规则形状偏属性水晶的以太内应力测量方法》，另一本是《偏属性水晶爆炸半径作为可测集的充要条件》。

这标题看着就头大，要不是考试在即，我大概也不会去翻阅它们。

引人注意的是，三本笔记的第一页都被什么人撕毁了。雷伊怀疑是以前在这念书的人想剽窃这些成果，因此不希望人们发现真正的作者。可我觉得不太可能，即使撕掉名字也可以通过比对字迹来确认归属，没有人会这么笨吧。

本来借这两本笔记原本是为了复习考试，没想到现在变得好玩起来了。

【克拉姆瓦】

听说布莱西在藏书室呆了一晚上，这是……把所有的神秘笔记都搬过来了吗？我倒是听说特奥莫桑最近在调查什么无名的天才，可布莱西这也太夸张了吧？

不过谁叫我是好心人呢？闲着也来帮她整理整理。

结果是发现除了笔记之外还有一些匿名捐赠的藏书，虽然没有页码被撕毁，但扉页有补过的痕迹，正方形，每本都是一样的大小。

被切掉的地方原来是藏书票，我猜。

不光是笔记本被隐去了姓名，就连看过的书籍都经过精心的掩饰。

哎，说起这些我为什么竟然有点小激动呢。

【乌拉】

因为数量太多，我认为用一个目录来整理它们比较方便查阅。

在这么做的时候，我发现其中的一些笔记并非对教科书和课程的注解，而是实验报告和论文初稿，其中部分配有极为翔实的原始数据和手绘图解。

比如这篇《试论六边形和七边形结构下召唤陨石的能量偏振关系及对偶空间能量支援可能性》，光是验证实验就做了7次，两种结构分别配有10张尺规图，毫不夸张地说，这完全是教科书的水平。

除此之外，还有《元素水晶受温度影响所产生的共晶与介晶性转变》，将六种不同属性水晶的测试结果分列六章，这应该是灵灾前便开始的研究，报告特意强调取样时间，认为环境的改变会对实验结果造成不可忽视的影响。

所以，据我推测，这写文本的主人应该是五年前，或者更早时间入学的，以太学方面功课优异的前辈。

【特奥莫桑】

我翻阅了乌拉发现的那篇关于陨石的论文草稿，发现其中的理论观点和论证逻辑似曾见过，于是便回顾了近几个学期我曾查阅过的关于该领域的论文，发现有一篇《二重四芒星结构下星屑圣纹的魔力系分析》，与之有异曲同工之处，虽然具体的模型方程有所改变，但行文用词都能看出是出自同样的作者。

努德内·德·雅姆贝德。

这个答案的出现，就如同搜寻良久的东西被猛然间发现在自己的口袋里。努德内学长，神学院历史上最辉煌的毕业生之一，他对以太学的领悟无人能出其右，是罕见的不世之材。

我应该早点想到是他的，苍穹法师的身份让神学院对他留下的东西讳莫如深是可以理解的无奈之举，圣职者们已经承受了太多来自民众的苛责，自然希望保护我们这些学生不因接触身份微妙之人的学术遗产而受到波及。

好在公开发行的文集因为印刷量的缘故没有办法一并除名，才为我们提供了线索。

【雷伊】

不知是纸张太脆还是我的力气太大，不小心撕坏了一本赠书的扉页，就是那本《龙族与他们的眷属》。用来修补的纸张摸起来很厚，如果捏在那里翻页，就很容易撕到别的地方。

我还以为这是这位天才的百密一疏呢，没想到那掉下的贴补材料里竟然是一张四折的薄纸，上面写着一行公式：

(x²+y²-1)³+27x²y²=0

这到底是什么意思呢？

正当我一筹莫展的时候，特奥莫桑走了进来，说出了努德内学长的名字。我便把这个不知所云的公式交给特奥莫桑了。

【特奥莫桑】

这不是普通的方程，这是一个函数，如果以它作图，会得到一个尖锐的四芒星，偏转45度两两重叠，恰是努德内学长正式发表的论文里所描述的那种二重四芒星。前辈对星星的痴迷真是无人能及，只可惜他没能有更多的时间继续研究。

不过，这个函数被特地放在这里是什么意思呢？切掉那些藏书票的人和补好它们的人是同一位吗？是什么人在努德内前辈随教皇消失之后替他掩盖姓名？留下这张纸条的与他是同一人吗？

我觉得这张纸条似乎是通向某个秘密的钥匙，可锁孔在哪呢？

【乌拉】

八芒星是努德内前辈较晚期的兴趣，那时他已经毕业，成为圣职者，因此我预先排除那些学生时代的笔记。余下的八九本，并排摆在我的眼前，只有三本跟星星有关，其中一本封面是五芒星。这是从未在他研究里出现过的星屑结构，于是便引起了我的注意。

与其说这是一本研究笔记，倒更像是一本学术心得和逻辑方法论，没有数据，没有图表，密密麻麻的文字所记载的全是个人的体会。正当我沉浸在他一页页的思绪里，忽然一个不引人注意的五芒星出现在我的眼前。那是侧边上的一个标记，跟正文无关，就那么不引人注意地藏在那里。

我这时才想起，在某本书上看到过，五芒星是时局紧张时某些研究社团私下接头的暗号，这本笔记便是那把锁，答案近在眼前。

【阿尔雄巴丹】

虽说那次之后我对特奥莫桑他们的行事风格已经有所了解，不过当他们来邀请我参与他们的解密游戏时，我依然十分惊讶。

修补贴里掉出来的函数，笔记本上的两个符号，然后是在这页画出的四条曲线，最终串联成一个地址，还插着几个数字，10710。过去的我绝对不会插手这样诡异到像是圈套的事情，可如今我已感受过他们的真挚和执着，偶尔来一次历险也不错。

狄兰达尔家的卫兵岗哨位置离市场很近，我得想办法让他们不要干涉我们，半夜三更在某个神秘仓库里翻箱倒柜的行为实在太可疑了。

身为泽梅尔家的孩子，我觉得这种谨慎是十分必要的，毕竟我的某个近亲也曾是苍穹骑士，这个身份现如今意味着什么，我十分清楚。

在不知道会发现什么前，还是尽量不要引人注目为上。

【布莱西】

这些……遗、遗书吗这是？还有这些堆积如山的手稿？

到最后，那位前辈所做的就是希望我们发现这几张遗书和文稿吗？

……这封遗书上有一份特别提到的文稿，好像是这个，被特别地单独封存起来的这份。

——《关于人和龙族眷属间以太微弱同调的猜想（暂定名）》

哎？人和龙族的眷属还有这样的关系吗？

还是先来看看遗书上说些什么吧。

【Page 01】

死亡有时会先于肉体的陨灭降临，作为真理的探索者，我大概已经时日无多。

如果你能看到这封信，那就说明我所预感的已然成真。

以太学有通用的公理，但人世的正义却是相对的。因此，就算我此生走在自己所选择的道路上无所悔恨，也不会自大到认为历史永远会给我正面的评价。善恶不过咫尺之遥的彼岸。

之所以将自己的姓名自所有手稿和藏书上抹去，也是出于这样的考虑。

今日它们或许会因我所获之荣而被格外珍惜，可若是哪天时局有变，也可能因我的污名而被批判。只有让他们成为单纯的研究成果，与任何立场无涉，才能保护它们发挥应有的价值。

星星的光芒不会因不知名而受损。

愿我的心血得继承，哪怕姓名被遗忘。

【Page 02】

学术的纯粹性为历史时局所累是任何时代皆有的无奈现实，成果因政治原因被封藏亦是可惜又可悲的遗憾。

……我以战时瞬间观察到的异样作此猜想，蛛丝马迹间似有什么重要又危险的客观事实。作为圣职者，我不该怀疑正教千年的历史，可作为学者，我信仰真理如我信奉冰天之上的战女神。

随着样本量的积累，潜藏其中的答案逐渐明晰。

……

上述推断，不论是否正确，在如今的伊修加德，绝对无法见光。

可我相信战女神不会拒绝真相，而我忠于哈罗妮。

……这些不得不止步于此的研究，只待后来人替我实现愿望。

为避免研究成果所托非人，设置谜题实属无奈却必须之举，还望谅解为谢。

【特奥莫桑】

建国十二骑士分食过龙眼，里面包含的龙族以太就通过他们的后代留在伊修加德人的血液里，会和龙族的眷属存在微弱的同调也是这个原因吧？

努德内前辈发现了这种现象，却没有猜出其存在的真正原因。这份研究若是在龙诗战争结束前的伊修加德被人知道，绝对会被销毁。可如今已经是不一样的时代，既然我们开始正视历史，那么这份可以成为历史真相佐证的研究，应该被更多人知道，不管他的作者是谁。我希望未来的伊修加德不再是过去那样用森严的宗教戒律来干涉思想的国家，哪怕做研究的人犯过错误，学问本身也应该是无瑕的。

最难能可贵的是，我注意到努德内前辈这么做时，苍穹骑士的声名仍是受到敬仰的。他并没料到现在的情况，只是从历史的更迭中吸取教训，对可能出现的未来进行提前预防，甘愿在盛名时期隐没姓名。

这种远见和牺牲精神使我十分敬佩。

我打算把这项研究整理公布，并且属上原作者的名字。

【阿尔雄巴丹】

特奥莫桑他们负责整理文稿，这件事就由我跟上面交涉吧，在家族中耳濡目染多年，该怎么样跟公务部门打交道我还是颇有心得的。

新任议长也是开明通情达理的人，他上任之后，伊修加德各个机构的官僚气息不再像过去那么浓重，只要有足够的事实依据作为支撑，要完成这件事情并不难。

虽然我这么说有为自己家族某位前辈辩护之嫌，可即使是苍穹骑士，他们所做的事情也并非全都十恶不赦。有太多的因素可以左右人的判断，过去的我也被成长环境所影响，以为本家的优越是天赋权利。苍穹骑士们所做的选择应该也是各方面综合考量过的结果，他们那时以为那样对伊修加德是最好的出路。

不管过去怎么样，未来在我们的手中，对历史的教训引以为戒，就从为这篇论文的作者恢复姓名开始吧。

\------------【番外】---------------

标题：《关于人和龙族眷属间以太微弱同调的猜想（暂定名）》

I. 研究缘起：

前人已发现，龙族的眷属与喝下龙血的异端者们存在微妙的以太感应，我认为这个规律的运用可以使我们对那些尚未变身，仍混迹在普通人间的潜在变异者进行筛查，以求防患于未然。然而，在一次对照组测定实验中，我无意中发现作为对照的洁净血液，与龙族眷属的血液亦存在无法解释的同调。我曾把它归结为样本提取失误，或许有异端者的血液混淆进来。可这种异样在不同批次的实验中都时有出现，且测定结果稳定，并非实验误差所致。这便引起了我的极大兴趣。

II．研究综述：略

III．研究方法：略

IV．研究过程：略

V．推论：

i. 伊修加德人的血液里存在某种与龙血相互感应的成分。

ii. 这种成分会在家族谱系中遗传，且有可推导的增衰规律。

iii. 这种成分不会导致任何原生性变异亦无后天触发变异的可能。

VI．猜想：

伊修加德的祖先中或许有跟龙族互通血脉的情况。

VII．尚未攻克的难点：

人龙间种族差距如此巨大血脉互通如何得以实现？

VIII．附录：

i．知情同意书

ii．血液样本测定结果

iii. 同期对照组实验报告

2018-10-17


End file.
